Snake Charmer
by Kindred01
Summary: Harry finds out he is pregnant, the father of his child doesn't want to know and he is kicked out of his home by his own father. Alpha/Omega


Harry shifted in front of the alpha, the man looked at him up and down seeing the bump that the omega rested his hands on. Standing up he walked over to him and sniffed his scent "Hey watch it!" Harry snapped at him as his protected his stomach. A smirked appeared on the alpha's lips as he waved away the two beta's that brought the omega to him.

"Winny." He called out, a small house elf appeared and bowed in front of the tall dark haired man.

"What can Winny do for Lord Riddle?" She asked, her large ears flopping over her head as she bowed as the tips touched the floor.

"I would like you to being a hot meal for my omega guest and bring a tray of tea." He smiled as he watched the dark haired omega frown at him.

"Yes Lord Riddle." She said before popping out the room.

The man known as Lord Riddled the most feared dark wizard of England he was like a mob boss of the magical world, any rivals or enemy's that dared to fight him were quickly killed with a flick of wrist and a flash of a green light. Unless he decide to give you to one of his many allies the Greyback pack is the largest wolf pack in the world and all ran by one Alpha Fenrir Greyback and his children. Then there was the vampire Clans with their contacts Tom Riddle had no problems getting what he wants.

"Sit." The alpha told him, and Harry found himself looking at the plump rosy red, wingback chair by the fire place. He stifled a groan feeling his ankle ache from standing up for so long and the dull throb in his back "Please sit I'm not going to hurt you." Lord Riddle said, Harry sighed and moved to sit down.

"Just because I'm sitting down doesn't mean I believe you. My ankles hurt as well as my back." He told him, Tom Riddle smiled as he started to pour the teen a cup of tea for them both. Noticing that the boy was a little thin for someone who meant to be 5 months pregnant.

"I would be disappointed if you did." He smiled, he handed the boy the tea and watched him frown down at the cup "However…" He pulled his wand out and saw Harry flinch "I swear on my magic I will not harm or kill you and your child while you are under my roof and my protecting." He told him. The green eyed teen felt magic flare out and then settle still like water around them both.

"Alright I guess I can relax a little." He sipped his tea and sighed at the warmth of the liquid spread through him.

Harry looked back up at the red eye man who was watching him closely, he felt his child kick his stomach and he sighed as he placed the cup on the table and rubbed his bump trying to sooth the child as he looked back at the red eye man. "Why did you have me picked up?" He asked "What could you want with a pregnant omega?" He asked, Tom just smiled as he sipped his tea and the waved his wand at the large impressive desk, Harry heard a draw open and a red and gold folder flew out towards the Lord Riddle.

"I had you picked up because of your father." Harry become still as he gripped the arms of the chair as he looked at him

"Well you can tell Lord Malfoy I will not give up my child and I will not go back to his house." He told him.

"You misunderstand me Harry, when I heard Lucius had kicked you out after you become pregnant. I decide to track you down myself, I have to say you are a hard little omega to find. Stopped using your father's accounts and used your late mother's account instead. Knowing that your father made sure that no one knew who your real mother was. Then you used a glamour to hide who you are. Very clever boy." He told him as he open the file "I like clever boys." He told Harry, the dark haired teen shifted at the wording.

"Lucius would have found me and killed my child and then dragged me back only to sell me off, I maybe an omega but I won't be treated like a one of his breeding mares." He told him "Like he treated my mother."

"May I ask who is the uncaring father?"

Harry looked at him with a frown as he looked down at his fingers as he played with the chair, and sighed as he thought about the alpha. "It was Severus Snape."

"The potion master at Hogwarts?" Lord Riddle asked nodded, the teen frowned he had a feeling that the Dark Lord knew more than he was saying.

"Yes… I am guessing you know he is Lucius good friend and Draco's godfather. The man had hated me for years because of my mother, one day he just started to be nice and friendly towards me and this went on for months. Then while I was at Hogwarts in a private lesson to improve my potion work he kissed me." He stopped and smiled softly and then smile dropped "I slept with him and by morning he kicked me out and he went back to his old habits. Then when I learnt I was pregnant, he told me he didn't want anything to do with me he just wanted a chance to fuck James Potter's brat and he didn't want to do anything with my hellish spawn." Lord Riddle hummed as he looked back down at the file and then back up at the boy.

He looked at Harry closely and watched him and looked towards the fire place, there was a sadness in his eyes that made Tom Riddle want to seek Severus out and cruse him. "So…" Harry started to say, as he turned back to him "Lord Riddle what do you want me for? I am nothing special." Harry asked with a frown.

"I want to offer you a job of sorts."

"A job?" Harry asked with a frowned as he rested his hand on his bump.

"Yes, I don't know if you are aware but I am a parselmouth and I happen to know that you are one as well. This means that you and I come from the same blood line." Harry nodded and rubbed is arms "I often write my notes and speeches in parseltongue and every secretary I have can't understand a word I say. I am offering you a job as my secretary." He smiled at him.

Harry frowned at him as the file was pushed out toward him, he picked it up and looked down at the contract and read through it. "And this part here? About me being an Omega?" Harry asked as he as Lord Riddle fiddle with a ring on his finger, a smiled creeped up on his face once again as he leaned back in his chair. "A rival of mine Albus Dumbledore is the head of The Order of the Phoenix he is after you."

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts you're kidding me? That old alpha is passed his prime." Harry asked as with wide eyes and then tilted his head "That would explain a lot." He whispered, Tom watched the way he would rubbed his stomach and found himself almost drooling.

"Explain what?" He asked as he poured them more tea asked

"After what happen with Snape he found me crying in an empty class room he was so nice to me." He said as he took the tea from Tom and closed his eyes, feeling tear began to well up and pin prick his eyes. "I had thought about contacting him after Lord Malfoy kicked me out but…"

"But what?"

"He asked too many questions." Harry told him.

A place of food appeared in front of Harry and the teen licked his lips as he scooted closer to the edge of his seat and looked at the chicken roast. "Back to what I was saying, he wants to for something whether it is because you are an omega and wants a pretty thing on his arm or it could be that you are a powerful wizard for an omega and wishes to use you as some kind of weapon." Harry frowned as he tucked into his food.

"Out of the frying pan and into another." He said with a mouthful, as he enjoyed his foods. Tom chuckled and looked back at him "What will happen to my child?" Harry asked

"Nothing. You and your child are free to live here I just have one request if you sign the contract." Harry looked at him and swallowed his food

"And what is that?" He whispered

"After the child is born I would like for us to bond. One to make sure Dumbledore can't have you and to make sure Severus won't try and claim your child for himself." Harry put his fork and knife down and warped his arms around himself protecting his child.

"Do you think he would?" He asked

"He works for Dumbledore." Harry let the words sink in and looked at the contract before picking up the pen and signing it.

"We will bond after my child is born." He told him and then sat back and looked at the man.


End file.
